


Secret

by liketherosesa



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27210718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liketherosesa/pseuds/liketherosesa
Summary: ·HP paro 私设甚多 OOC必然 自娱自乐·斯莱特林柚x赫奇帕奇天，年龄差缩小为两岁·私设甚多，雷点喜恶自避——他像一块透明纯粹的暖色琥珀，却为你藏有许多无人知晓的秘密。
Relationships: Yuzuru Hanyu/Boyang Jin
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

01.

接近夜幕降临的傍晚，堆积的黑云逐渐铺满天际，几只鸣叫的乌鸦穿梭在暗沉的空中，掉落的黑色羽毛仿若转眼便突兀消失，只剩下空荡的回声。

一栋平房里头忽的亮起了微弱的灯光，同时响起几声叹息，几只被拉长的人影被照在墙壁上，黑压压地站在一处，神秘莫测。其中一个人抬起手举起握着的一根细棒，念了句咒语，随着一声轻轻“啪”地响声，床头的另一只小灯也开始工作，光照的氛围扩大了一圈，将卧室唯一一张床上躺着的人清清楚楚地呈现在他们眼前。

即使紧闭着双眼，也能看出躺着的人面部因痛苦而扭曲狰狞，凌乱的床铺和床边掉落的、被折断一半的魔杖证明着这里曾经发生过一场剧烈的斗争，最后以房子的主人失败并被杀死而告终。

“他们对他用了不可饶恕咒。”站立着的一个留着络腮胡的男人开口，眼里盛着愤怒，“这已经是这三个月以来的第四起案件了，他们到底想做什么？”

站在最前面的男人表情严肃，默不作声地观察着死去的巫师留下的痕迹，黑色风衣衬得他身形修长，握紧魔杖的手青筋突显，他身上有种坚定的气场，让周围人暴躁的情绪渐渐安定下来，即使他皱起眉头，仍是一言不发。

“好吧，羽生，我了解你的想法，着急和冲动并不能使我们立即破案。”最开始说话的戈米沙见他镇定自若，跟着放下紧绷的神经，摊手道，“但这确实有些超出我的预料，毕竟傲罗办公室向来效率高，结果短短几个月就出现这么多案子，我知道你的压力也很大。”

“犯下罪责的黑巫师让魔法部人心惶惶，但这些案件都没有留下可追踪的线索，焦虑也是难免的事。”羽生结弦轻声回应道，再看向床上那位在极致非人折磨下而逝去的巫师时表情微动，“比起压力多少，我更想立即抓住做这些事的人。”

身后的一众人像是与他一同共情着感叹生命的脆弱，纷纷不忍心地离开了这个房间，探索别的地方。

戈米沙看了看天色，似乎更加昏暗了，天边仅剩的一点光芒终于被乌云覆盖，他叹气，再次拿出魔杖说着咒语，将整个房子和外面附带的小花园点亮，方便他们就地检查。自从出现了这几起案件后，魔法事故和灾害司的工作量急剧上升，他不得不经常跟着这群查案的傲罗们到处跑，连口香醇的咖啡都来不及尝，安逸的职业生活大概要就此打破了。

戈米沙刚转过身，越过一片狼藉的房间和一地的玻璃碎片，看见失去了水分滋养的鲜花顿时枯萎成一团，不禁有些惋惜，倘若将犯罪现场复原，想必能看到这间房子独居的主人的精心装饰，然而，那个可怜的巫师再也没有机会睁开眼了，因此他的一切都黯然失色。

看到羽生结弦正半蹲在地上看着什么，戈米沙凑过去一看，发现羽生结弦手里捧着一本被破坏的笔记本，勉强能翻动几页，也已看不出原来的字迹，他们只能认出最上面残留的一句话——

［我愿为你做一只夜莺，为你衔来一朵玫瑰花。］

“这是什么意思？”戈米沙不解地问。

“暂时不清楚。这里什么都没丢，只有这本笔记本被破坏了。”羽生结弦答道，“也许是因为上面写着什么信息——那个杀害他的人的名字。”

戈米沙沉吟一会，疑惑道：“难道那个人只是为了抹去笔记本里的名字而选择杀死他？这太奇怪了。”

“应该没有这么简单。”羽生结弦起身，“但目前我们也只能知道这么多，这里几乎没有留下其他魔法的痕迹，门锁也没有被撬开，入侵咒甚至没有对入侵者发出警告就让人进屋，说明相熟的人嫌疑最大。”

“可弗克先生是个正经的巫师，怎么会接触黑巫师？”戈米沙将目光移到外面的花园里，“他自魔法部离职以来就一直待在这里研究麻瓜的养殖技术，连我都经常找不到他在哪里。”

“人是善于伪装的，有的人不会是天生的黑巫师，也有藏起来的坏巫师，更何况人在某个冲动时做出无法挽回的事……但使用不可饶恕咒确实不应该。”

羽生结弦边说边挥起魔杖将作为证物的笔记本装进被施加了无痕伸展咒的案件袋里，那里装着傲罗办公室处理的与黑巫师相关的所有案件，傲罗办公室将其归类命名为M档案，平时看起来这与正常麻瓜所使用的文件袋没什么区别，方便傲罗们为了调查黑巫师案件而在麻瓜世界里拿着它自由来往。

戈米沙只好为这起案件发生在偏僻的巫师居住区里而感叹，这意味着他们不用派魔法事故和灾害司的记忆注销员前来为看到案发的麻瓜们施加不可控的一忘皆空咒，增添工作量的做法换谁也不乐意。

还没等他感慨完，就见羽生结弦大步走出房间到一楼的花园里，他们还没有检查花园是否发生变故，戈米沙最后看一眼等着被安排搬离这里的弗克，想到对方孤身一人无人前来哀悼，伤感地摇头。

花园被打理的很温馨，高高的路灯如同忠诚的守卫放射着温和而又明亮的光，足以照明花园的所有情况。弗克性情孤僻，不喜跟别的巫师来往，他用不高的围墙将花园围了起来，上头缠绕着绿色的爬山虎，显得生机勃勃。

羽生结弦仔细地观察花园里的各种鲜艳的花，从看见笔记本一开始他就觉得奇怪，弗克的家里和花园里居然没有一朵笔记本上写的玫瑰花，这是为什么？

他正思考着这个问题，忽然之间，发现不远处的矮草丛似乎动了动，发出窸窸窣窣的响声。他警惕地转头去看，握着魔杖准备着，等了几秒钟，竟等到了一只黑色的、灵活的小东西从草丛里钻了出来。

这是？羽生结弦愣了愣。

他看清了这只黑色的小东西是什么——一只类似啮齿类动物的生物，长着长鼻子，浑身是黑色的绒毛，身上像沾了些泥土，手里拿着几枚亮闪闪的东西，像是正要逃跑，感应到羽生结弦的目光后，它抬头一眼就看中了羽生结弦金色的、在灯光下发着光的领带夹，高兴地一跳，立即动身想要往羽生结弦跑来。

羽生结弦不得不为这么一只扑过来的小东西后退几步，拿着魔杖竟有些不知所措，就在他犹豫一阵后草丛里又发出窸窸窣窣的声音——不，这会声音更大了，像是要钻出个更大的什么来——一双白皙的手伸了出来，紧接着冒出一只沾满草叶的人类脑袋，一个黑发青年就这样当着羽生结弦的面从不可思议的草丛里跑出，紧盯着前面迈着步子的小东西，熟练地往前一扑将它搂进怀里，口中说道：“抓住你了！”

什么……什么情况？

羽生结弦僵在原地没动，恰好对上了在地上正好抬头看他的黑发青年的清亮眼睛，两个人面面相觑了一阵，黑发青年惊讶又目不转睛地看着羽生结弦，张着嘴，像是不敢相信见到了本人，随后他才后知后觉意识到自己现在很狼狈，连忙站起身来抖了抖身上和连帽衫上的草叶，不好意思地挠着脑袋冲羽生结弦一笑。

“啊……抱歉，好像吓到你了？”

青年的笑容过于真诚，让羽生结弦一瞬间放下了警惕和提防，更让他直接回答说“没有”——他甚至没将对方划进可疑人物，连他也无法解释的直觉。

羽生结弦再度观察起眼前这个突然冒出来的、看上去迷糊又茫然的青年，那只被抓住的黑色小东西正在青年怀里哼唧哼唧地动着，直勾勾地盯着羽生结弦的领带夹，像是想要挣脱出来扑向他，被青年一把抓牢，轻拍拍它的头警告道：“不是所有亮晶晶的东西都是你的，说了多少遍了，乱跑会闯祸的！”

虽说是警告，青年说起来却还是温柔。这个举动让羽生结弦确认对方和他一样是个巫师，即使对方并没有拿着魔杖——因为这只小东西显然不是麻瓜世界的生物，而是魔法世界的一种神奇动物。

“这是……嗅嗅吗？”在霍格沃茨的保护神奇动物课上曾接触过这类生物，羽生结弦试着跟一直在跟小东西做斗争的青年说话。

青年像是没想到羽生结弦会主动和他说话，他怔了怔点头道：“啊，是的……这是我养的一只嗅嗅，叫金子。它……刚逃出来，我是来抓它的。”

嗅嗅是一种会挖洞的神奇动物，属于魔法世界，它们对人无害，喜欢一切闪闪发光的东西，特别适合用来寻找宝藏。但由于它们热衷收藏亮闪闪东西不顾一切的嗜好，若是不加看管，也会闹出不少麻烦。

羽生结弦只见过保护神奇动物课的教授养过，从没见过有其他人会养这种生物，他想也许是因为自己的领带夹吸引了嗅嗅？他觉得挺有意思的。

“很感谢你的出手让我的领带夹幸免于难。我不是很会和神奇动物们相处。”虽然对眼前这个来历不明、一出现就打破他顾虑的青年感到好奇，但羽生结弦没忘自己在这里的目的，清咳几声公事公办道：“请问你是？”

听到那句“不是很会和神奇动物们相处”，青年下意识地想回“我知道的”，他知道在霍格沃茨时五年级就拿过O.W.L.证书*后的羽生结弦并没有选择继续学习保护神奇动物课，因此他们见面的机会更寥寥无几。

他又听见羽生结弦认真问他是谁时，才意识到什么后立即闭上嘴将原本的话咽下去，换了个语气回道：“我正巧来这里拜访一位老师，没想到金子跑了出来，就一直沿着它挖洞的路线到了这里。”

“等等，你们是在查案吗？我是不是打扰到你了？”青年眼尖地看见羽生结弦身后几位穿着正经的巫师，有些惊慌失措，他做了个懊恼的表情，忐忑地看了一眼怀里抱着金币的嗅嗅。他还没提自己的身份，倒先担心起会不会打扰到羽生结弦。

羽生结弦被他的反应逗笑了，只好说：“事实上，我还没来得及查看这里。请不必太介意。我能再问你一遍你的身份吗？”

青年恍然大悟似的“啊”了一声，才抬头又不好意思地笑起来，“忘了自我介绍了，我叫金……”

“天天？”耳边传来熟悉的声音，戈米沙一眼就看到了站在羽生结弦面前的金博洋，他走过去惊讶地问，“你怎么在这？不是说今天去神奇动物管理控制司报道吗？”

金博洋一见戈米沙也感到很惊讶，更加确认这是傲罗办公室和魔法事故和灾害司在查案加收拾摊子，这让他更羞愧面对被他打扰的羽生结弦了，他尴尬地回复戈米沙，“我已经报完道了……也没想到会在这里碰见你。”

新的魔法部同事吗？羽生结弦想，他感到有些奇妙。然而戈米沙却碰了碰他的胳膊，跟他说：“你不认识吗？天天也是霍格沃茨毕业的呢，年纪轻轻已经是很有名的神奇动物学家了，最近要来魔法部工作——”

戈米沙的夸赞令金博洋汗颜，忙摆手向羽生结弦小声澄清，“没没没，我还不算个合格的神奇动物学家呢……”

“是这样吗？”羽生结弦倒是很认真地在听戈米沙的闲话，偶尔点头回应，戈米沙说着说着便开始扯别的风云人物，引起其他闻声转头的傲罗们看过来，竟让先前压抑死寂的气氛也缓解不少。

金博洋一时不知道该怎么接话好了，他确实期待过他跟羽生结弦再次相遇，但不是现在这个时候。他抱紧嗅嗅将它塞进连帽衫里，无意地往外一瞥，发现了在草丛隐蔽的角落里一处暗红的痕迹。他好奇地拨开草丛走近一看，顿时一惊。

“在二楼，有新的发现，一瓶爱情魔药*。”一个傲罗将手里的一只装着液体的瓶递给羽生结弦看，与此同时，羽生结弦也看到了一条沿着墙壁淌过去的红色痕迹，他蹲下去看，敏锐的直觉和独特的阅历让他的心里顷刻得出一个答案。

一行红色的血字歪歪扭扭地发着光浮现在他们面前——

“There are no red roses in your garden.This is your punishment, My false lover.”（你的花园里没有红玫瑰。这是对你的惩罚，我虚伪的爱人。）


	2. Chapter 2

02.

“”魔法部希望您今天过得愉快，先生。”

负责整理新入职巫师档案的司长秘书先礼貌地说出日常问候语，精致的着装与外表让她看起来极具有专业性，随即她挥了挥手头的羽毛笔，在至今也在使用的羊皮纸上率先写下日期与工作内容，朝坐在面前的金博洋一点头。

自那天与司长见面报道之后，因某个特殊的原因，金博洋还需要再等一个星期才可以正式入职，此时他正等着秘书办理手续。

进入魔法部需要穿着正装，他静坐一会后才发现自己今天的领带系得不对劲，大概是在魔法部这样的正式场合，让长年在外为研究神奇动物而奔波的他也同样感到短暂的不适应，他抬手稍微松了松领口，随意一瞥周围匆匆擦肩而过忙碌的巫师们，有这么一瞬间，他仍然觉得自己和他们格格不入。

“您的申请已正式通过，务必在两个工作日完成入职资料。请您牢记《国际巫师联合会保密法》*，严格遵守巫师准则，恪尽职守地完成您的工作。”

“谢谢。”

秘书的声音清晰而并无太多情绪，只是例行公事地办理手续，向金博洋交代入职的必备程序，很快就处理完毕。她的话将金博洋的思绪拉回来，金博洋接过递来的魔法部职业手册、每日发放的刊物和一份作为入职礼物的羽毛笔，第一眼就看到了放在正中间的《预言家日报》——这份受大多数巫师所欢迎的报纸曾调整过无数版面，内容却变得更加花里胡哨或索然无味，金博洋还是怀念在霍格沃茨图书馆里看到的收藏版本，那上面有关神奇动物的报道更加精彩有趣。

不过，今日这份报纸上的新闻足够吸引他的目光——正中央的版面标题上写着“傲罗指挥部正式公布巫师弗克一案案情”，小标题写着“傲罗办公室的羽生结弦出席公布会”，下面照片板块里赫然是站在演说台、一丝不苟陈述着的羽生结弦，穿着整洁黑色风衣的傲罗展现着工作时的严谨和认真，他神情凝重，目光带着些冷冽，光是站在镜头一秒，就将引来所有的注视，万众瞩目。

傲罗办公室的门面担当啊……金博洋猜想这份报纸会不会被众多崇拜者收藏而导致脱销了，他可知道羽生结弦的个人魅力有多强——来自霍格沃茨斯莱特林的年轻傲罗，让许多人敬畏或欣赏。他抿着嘴再看了一眼报纸上活动的人物，心里想羽生还是笑起来最好看，特别是整个人最放松的时候。

只不过可惜那天他只匆匆见了羽生一面，就只能目送着风一样的傲罗们带着新的线索回去了，而他还得在这座新的城市里安定下来，安置他的伙伴们。

“抱歉，请允许我再确认一遍，”金博洋离开办公室之前，忽然又不放心地折回来问着秘书，腼腆地一笑，“我的档案已归为‘安全’了吗？”

秘书抬眼被他的笑容晃了眼，难得露出一抹微笑，“是的，司长已通过。尽管您的档案上仍会有记录，但这并不会影响您以后的工作。神奇动物管理控制司，野兽办公室，正热切地欢迎您的加入。”

“好的。”金博洋松了口气，继续笑着告别，“再次谢谢你，女士，也希望你今天愉快。”

“案子怎么样了？”

休息时间，从魔法部三层到二层傲罗指挥部的戈米沙敲开房门，果不其然地在两人办公室里看见独自一个人看着卷宗的羽生结弦。在休息时间，很少会有人留下来继续全神贯注地工作，但戈米沙知道始终对工作保持激情的羽生结弦只会等到下班时间才偶尔放松一刻。

一旁档案柜上的文件被施了魔法，正在自动地进行着自我归类整理，显然不久前它经历过一次翻箱倒柜，戈米沙想这应该是与羽生结弦一起工作的傲罗导致的，因为对方总是非常暴躁，而羽生结弦总是会将卷宗整理地整整齐齐，井井有条。

羽生结弦从卷宗上移开目光，抬头看戈米沙，见对方端着两杯咖啡，自觉腾出空间示意道：“谢谢。”

戈米沙无奈地放下咖啡，又高兴串门了这么多次后羽生结弦终于允许桌面上出现别的工作案件之外的东西，问道：“我觉得总是喝太苦的东西是不行的，生活需要一点甜味，如果我下次带一块南瓜派过来你会接受吗？”

“不接受。”羽生结弦客气地说道，“我不太喜欢吃太甜的东西。”

戈米沙闭上嘴，他知道羽生结弦总是对自己要求苛刻，在摄入的营养上也一如既往。

“好吧好吧，还是说回正事吧。”戈米沙不想再跟羽生结弦聊着生活上的事了，他觉得羽生结弦除了工作就没有别的生活，再有一年羽生就可以申请担任傲罗办公室的下任主任，或许这就是斯莱特林的野心吗。他摇头，说回话题，“听说你在之前的案子里也发现了爱情魔药？”

“准确地说，是装着爱情魔药瓶子的碎片。当然，这找了很久。”羽生结弦一说起这个就来劲，将放在旁边的一个小瓶子拿给戈米沙看，“就是这种，是质地一样的碎片。”

“这么说，这些案件很有可能是系列案件，有可能是同一个巫师下的手。”戈米沙摸着下巴思考着，“他，或者她，使用了爱情魔药，因为某些原因而进行报复？可非要使用不可饶恕咒不可吗？”

“真相是怎么回事，我们谁也不知道。”羽生结弦接道，“目前肯定的是，我们本可以顺着用来购买爱情魔药的途径找到线索，但对方既然下了不可饶恕咒，为了逃避追捕，肯定不会留下购买的信息，也不会轻易暴露自己。那么，他有可能自己寻找火灰蛇蛋来制作爱情魔药。”

“制作爱情魔药的火灰蛇蛋？”戈米沙重复了一遍，“火灰蛇虽然遍布世界各地，但想要得到它们还是挺难的。”

“所以，我需要向神奇动物管理控制司申请一位野兽办公室的成员协助我。”羽生结弦说着话时稍微迟疑了一会，像是在慎重做一个决定，“米沙，你有……什么人选吗？”

戈米沙见他有些纠结的表情，就知道羽生结弦在想什么，忍不住一笑——负责黑巫师案件的傲罗有的时候需要找别的部门帮忙，羽生结弦入职近三年，遇到过不少案件，因此每次遇到棘手的案件时也不得不需要搭档，但因为他太受欢迎了，想跟他搭档的人员几乎能围着魔法部两圈，并且羽生结弦曾经有过几次不太愉快的、在工作中被追求的经历，这大概是羽生结弦的心理阴影，因此，他更喜欢独来独往查案。

但为了查案，羽生结弦勉强表示也可以委屈自己——只是为了工作而已。

“人选？”戈米沙装作想了想，调侃道：“条件是最好不要太多话，能做事，不要过多干涉私人生活，在工作结束后可以及时解除合作关系而不会再度干扰……这样的人选吗？”

“……或许吧。”想是觉得不太现实，羽生结弦扶额叹道，“我实在想不出有什么人选。”

戈米沙大笑，觉得羽生结弦难得窘迫的表情太有趣，他笑了半天才好心地替羽生结弦一起想，最后提议道：“那么，你介意新同事吗？”

“新同事？”羽生结弦顿时抬头，脑海里闪过一个人从草丛里忽然冒出来的身影——

“金博洋，天天，恰好符合你的条件。”戈米沙说，“他在研究和饲养神奇动物，不过在火龙的研究上他更有心得，我们通常称他为火龙学家，或者‘驯龙者’*。当然，他更希望成为一个优秀的神奇动物学家。”

羽生结弦的脑海里浮现出那天见到金博洋时，对方温柔对待嗅嗅的模样——他很少接触与神奇动物打交道的巫师，或许是因为这个原因——不知为什么，那一个在夜晚灯光下的画面至今还完好无损地保存在他的脑海里，记忆深刻。

“这几年他一直在麻瓜世界旅行，跟踪许多神秘的神奇动物，去过很多地方，兴许有很多让人惊讶的阅历。”戈米沙解释他的提议，转头问羽生结弦，“所以，我觉得是你想要的人选。而且他比你小两届，一个斯莱特林一个赫奇帕奇，在霍格沃茨的时候接触不多吧？我相信对待工作时他也会很认真，私人生活什么的……”

戈米沙想到什么似的，默默小声吐槽道：“他宁愿跟神奇动物们待一辈子，大概都不太愿意跟人交往。”

羽生结弦没听见戈米沙最后一句话，注意力都放在了戈米沙先前描述金博洋的话上面，他沉思了一阵，喝上了苦涩的咖啡。

他再次想起了那天见到金博洋的场景，这次却只剩下对方面对他时真诚又腼腆的笑容，他想这应该是首因效应和晕轮效应的原因，导致他对金博洋的印象就像看见一颗晶莹剔透的温暖琥珀，惊艳在他的心间。

以至于他可以试着摆脱阴影，脱口而出这句话。

“或许……可以试试？”

*

正在厨房专心制作南瓜派的金博洋忙碌着，边搅拌着锅中黄色的浓稠酱汁边算着时间要准备别的食物喂给他饲养的神奇动物们，香喷喷的甜味将整个厨房填满，向舌尖味蕾和腹中之欲发出挑战。金博洋想起在赫奇帕奇地下室休息的时光，温暖的壁炉、厨房里的南瓜派和聚集在一处讨论的赫奇帕奇学生，团结友善的小獾们努力学习，对所有人都友好，从不吝啬分享各种美味南瓜派的配方。

嗅嗅金子正在将自己埋进他的钱包，里面装着许多从麻瓜世界带回来的用来收藏的金币钻石和珠宝，其实他本人跟嗅嗅很像，也喜欢这种金闪闪亮晶晶的东西。作为一个巫师，他常常为麻瓜们的想象力和创造力而惊讶，这也恰好符合他作为赫奇帕奇的性格——对万物怀有宽容之心，始终抱有善意。

唯一让他不太高兴是在魔法部经历了一天的工作，对比他之前流浪且浪漫的旅行，他感到无聊枯燥和乏味。但没办法，他必须要加入魔法部。

想的正出神时金博洋听见了门铃声，他打了个激灵，在巫师公寓里应该只有巫师才会找上门来。他换了小火，转身出了厨房，确认没有神奇动物从他施加了无痕伸展咒的行李箱里跳出来，才在黄黑相间的围裙上擦了擦手开门。

“晚上好。”金博洋先说出问候，在看清楚来人是谁后，震惊地睁大了眼睛。

“晚上好。”下班的羽生结弦站在门外朝金博洋问好，有些不自然地动着领带，视线落在了对方的围裙和挽起衬衫袖子而露出的白皙小臂上，他恍然意识到对方应该在做晚饭，“唔”了一声，歉意道，“我是不是打扰到你了？”

“没有没有。”说来也奇怪，两次见面双方都会担心是不是会打扰到对方，金博洋听着这似曾相识的问话，忍住了嘴边的笑意，又感到疑惑，“呃……是来找我的吗？还是，找我的嗅嗅？它应该没有拿走……什么吧？”

“它并没有闯祸。”一想到嗅嗅对他的领带夹钟情的样子，羽生结弦不禁轻轻一笑，他说，“我是来，找你的，博洋君。”

啥？金博洋一下子呆住了，“来找我？”

“是的。”羽生结弦本想再憋出点话来缓解突然找上门的尴尬气氛，但只能这么干脆地承认，实际上他明明在邀请金博洋的问题上深思熟虑过了，可为什么真正实现起来会显得这么笨拙和无趣，可能是因为他第一次主动邀请别人加入他的工作，没什么经验。

他还不确定金博洋会不会接下邀请，但他想要进一步沟通。羽生结弦刚想再说着别的话，金博洋却早一步邀请他进房间再谈。

“先进来再说吧。”金博洋打开门说道，“我猜应该是很重要的事，不然你不会在这个时间点找我。”

羽生结弦迟疑一瞬，他很少到别人家做客，大多数时间他都窝在办公室里。但，他似乎无法拒绝眼前人的好意，还是欠了欠身说了句“打扰了”便进了房间。

刚一进屋羽生结弦就闻到了扑鼻而来、围着他的香甜气味，一阵南瓜的味道，他下意识地看向散出气味的厨房，就看见金博洋匆匆跑进厨房，然后又探出身子对他说：“那个，我正在做南瓜派，如果你还没吃，要不要一起？”

南瓜派，南瓜派。羽生结弦立即就想起了让戈米沙念念不忘的赫奇帕奇的南瓜派，他环顾着四周，发现摆在门口的衣帽架上放着一条赫奇帕奇的围巾，而房子里装饰并不多，黄色的墙纸感觉暖烘烘的，给人一种这是一个南瓜味的蜂蜜罐的错觉，金博洋本人就像是一只勤劳的小蜜蜂，或者是一只爱吃蜜糖的小熊。

在这样带着甜味的“蛊惑”下，又或是感叹想起了斯莱特林地下室里的冰冷潮湿，羽生结弦神使鬼差地应下了金博洋发出的一起用餐的邀请。

“那麻烦你再等等。”金博洋语气听起来轻快许多，羽生结弦只来得及见他转身时围裙背后飞起来的蝴蝶结，仿若蝴蝶扇动翅膀，在香气中快乐地飞舞。

羽生结弦忽然想，他不是个嗜甜的人。

但是，甜度偶尔超标，好像也不错。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （以下来自维基百科）  
> *《国际巫师联合会保密法》：每个魔法政府都都要负责隐瞒自己国家魔法社区的存在。除此之外，他们还需要管控位于自己国家的神奇动物、遏制未成年人公开展示魔法、并确保人们从事魔法体育运动没有被麻瓜发现的风险；同时，每个巫师管理机构都将担负隐藏、照料和控制居住在他们辖区内的所有神奇动物、人类和幽灵的责任。  
> *神奇动物管理控制司野兽办公室：是神奇动物管理控制司的三个下属部门之一。这个部门在魔法部中负责处理所有与兽类魔法生物有关的事务与问题。在《神奇动物在哪里》中的男主纽特也曾经在这个部门待过。  
> *火灰蛇：火灰蛇属于兽类。  
> *驯龙者：火龙 是一种带有巨型翅膀、会喷火的爬行动物。它既令人恐惧又令人惊叹，可以在世界各地被发现。  
> 由于这种生物能够飞行并喷火，因此它们是魔法世界中最危险、也是最难被隐藏起来的魔法生物。尽管火龙十分危险，仍有不少巫师会和它们打交道。这些人被称为驯龙者，也是火龙学家。  
> （考虑到曾经出现过中国火球和中国火龙学孔博，将小天加上了火龙学家的设定，也正好会对应驯龙高手（虽然只是个同名）。因此在后续剧情里会加入一些山海经的中国异兽，属于自设。）


	3. Chapter 3

03.

南瓜的香甜还萦绕在鼻尖，房子里接着又飘出烤面包的香味。羽生结弦坐在沙发上，一直在看着在厨房里挥着魔杖认真做饭的金博洋，看着在他周围的汤勺与碗筷齐飞，落在桌面上发出轻微的响声，像一位沉浸在自己节奏里的指挥家，厨房就是他展示自我的舞台，这大概是赫奇帕奇的传统执着。

羽生结弦对赫奇帕奇的印象不多：獾院院徽、存在感低但十分友好的学生们，饲养的魔法生物和据说是最温暖易入睡的地下室，以及被戈米沙念叨的南瓜派。因此他感到新奇，他几乎没有与一个赫奇帕奇待在同一房间里超过半个小时。

在霍格沃茨时能与斯莱特林说上话的大多都是格兰芬多，因为他们是魁地奇比赛最后角逐者的常客。他猜金博洋应该不是赫奇帕奇队的一员，即使他们不是同一个年级的学生——他从没有见过对方，也许只在观众席上匆匆在那片黄色的区域里瞥了一眼。

但，羽生结弦总觉得金博洋认识他很久了。他将这个疑惑说与戈米沙听，戈米沙表示整个霍格沃茨都知道斯莱特林的羽生结弦，这没什么奇怪的，并希望他自觉提升自己的魅力认可值。

羽生结弦难得出神地想着别的事，连他自己都不知道。直到放在旁边的外套突兀地动了动，他才有所反应地转移视线，而后他看到了黑色的绒毛从外套里露出来，一只摇摆的屁股晃动着，像是正在美滋滋地找寻着什么。羽生结弦恍然地将低头看自己身上有没有亮闪闪的东西，他怕这只嗅嗅又想扑到他身上探寻宝藏了。

紧接着做好的晚饭从厨房里稳稳地飞出来落到旁边的小餐桌上，羽生结弦转头看解下围裙的金博洋，对方蓬松的头发吸引他的注意力，因为那有点像在风中盛开的蘑菇。不过金博洋却像突然想到什么似的先一步冲过来，一把掀开外套，双手将正往自己肚子上的口袋装金币的嗅嗅抱起，表情颇为无奈。

“这是我最后一点藏品了，你就不能给我剩一点吗？”金博洋佯装怒道，惩罚似的挠了挠嗅嗅的肚子，惹得它直哼哼，确认它没有抢走羽生结弦的东西，松了口气。

“它总是这样吗？”羽生结弦出声问，“我记得嗅嗅不太适合家养，虽然它们看起来很温顺，可它很调皮，放任不管的话很会捣蛋。”

金博洋没想羽生结弦会主动开口问，愣了下才说：“是的，它确实很调皮捣蛋。因此我跟它斗了八百回……才让它稍微乖一点不去破坏珠宝店。”

为了不让嗅嗅跑出去闯祸，金博洋不得不经常牺牲自己的藏品给它收藏，烦恼的是嗅嗅的口袋怎么也装不完，所以他们总会一个逃跑一个在追。羽生结弦突然明白了为什么金博洋那天会从草丛里跑出来了，追逐一个挖洞高手还真是不容易。

嗅嗅金子被金博洋抓在手里变得更乖，小心地用爪子挠挠他修长的手指，黑黝黝的眼睛让它显得温柔乖顺，一点也不见方才调皮鬼的模样。

金博洋又心软了，掐了一把金子的小肚皮，将它放进了行李箱里防止它再捣乱。他转身看向羽生结弦，像在组织语言，又不敢直视对方温和的眼睛，咳了一声才开口道：“这个……麻烦解决了，不如开始用餐吧？”

用餐过程十分安静，用餐结束时也十分安静，这是金博洋意料之中的，他确实不知道该怎么跟羽生结弦说话。羽生结弦也一直在思考着什么，不太熟的两个人才见面几次，吃着一顿熟悉的人才会共进的晚餐，的确没什么话题可谈。尽管如此，金博洋还是有些开心，他发现羽生结弦应该没有嫌弃他的厨艺，哪怕对方也没有说很好吃。

最后一个沾着南瓜汁的碟子落入洗碗池，锅碗瓢盆开始在魔法的驱使下自动清洗，随后一只茶壶从金博洋手边挪动出现，带着小杯子为羽生结弦斟满一杯清茶。

像是现在才拾起了自己的思绪，羽生结弦先非常正经地说了句：“博洋君做的晚饭很好吃，很感谢你的款待。”

“不、不用客气。”金博洋怔然，受宠若惊地回道，想着该怎么回复，想了半天只能憋出一句，“你……能喜欢，就、就挺好的。”

然后气氛一直沉默，还是沉默，只剩下小闹钟滴答滴答的声音，像是在提醒着什么。

过了一会，羽生结弦又道：“先为我突然的造访而道歉，很抱歉。”

听到羽生结弦终于再次说话，金博洋心里忐忑的石头又放下一点，而后他听羽生结弦试探似的问一些日常的事情，“今天应该是博洋君第一次参加工作吧？还顺利吗？”

“还好。就是……办些许可证……看报纸什么的。”金博洋老实回答，试着表现出很热情的模样，但实际上今天的工作稍微乏味，如今关于神奇动物饲养和保护的各种条例已逐渐完善，日常工作无非就是为前来申请燕尾狗或猫狸子*饲养的巫师办理许可证、向巫师们普及神奇动物管理控制司的各种业务，以及整理案卷和看报纸。这和他最初想象的太不一样，或许是因为新入职的关系，他安慰自己。

“报纸？”羽生结弦想起了前天那场公布会上记者们对他穷追不舍地抛出各种问题的场景，令人头疼，“是在关注弗克先生的案件吗？”

金博洋摸了摸鼻子，心想其实是在看你，不过显然他不会这么说出口，点头承认，“毕竟，这可是大案件。”

“那……”羽生结弦的语气变得轻松不少，“如果我想邀请博洋君参与调查这个案件，你愿意吗？”

“什么？”金博洋以为自己听错了，羽生结弦在邀请他？梅林的胡子，他不是听错了吧，他们才见面没几次。他指了指自己，“是我？”

“是的。”羽生结弦确认道。

“为什么是我？”金博洋不解，“我才加入魔法部不久。”

“我需要神奇动物管理控制司野兽办公室的人。”羽生结弦向金博洋解释爱情魔药的线索，并说，“而且那天你第一个发现了红字下面的疑似火灰蛇的痕迹。”

用冰冻咒冰冻起来的火灰蛇蛋就可以制作爱情魔药，而火灰蛇在魔火的灰烬中诞生，寿命只有一个小时，在游到隐蔽的角落里产下蛋，身后则会留下一道宛若被火焰烧过的灰色痕迹，而后身体便化成尘土。

在弗克的花园里居然出现火灰蛇的痕迹，羽生结弦一开始猜测弗克只是接受了别人的爱情魔药，可联系起被破坏的笔记本和那瓶完好无损的爱情魔药，也许事情没有这么简单。

金博洋恍然，那是他接触神奇动物的本能，并无意间说出了和羽生结弦同样的想法，他说：“如果发现了火灰蛇的痕迹却没及时找到火灰蛇蛋，那么它们会将房子点燃，但是房子和花园安全无恙，看来火灰蛇蛋已经被人拿走了。”

十有八九是被那个对弗克施加黑魔法的黑巫师拿走了，而弗克很可能也在制作爱情魔药，并不是一个单纯的受害者，或许他也想做些什么，至于真相到底为何，还得继续调查才能知道。

“所以，我可以邀请你做我的搭档吗？”羽生结弦忽的清咳几声换了语气，将思考中的金博洋拉回来，迟疑一瞬又补充道，“我想我们……应该能加快解开困惑的进度。”

他想说的是“我们应该会很合拍”，但又觉得这样说太突然了，而且没有依据，仅凭一次见面的细节好像无法定论。他也很疑惑自己为什么会有这种想法，他可是头一次为自己拥有一个搭档而怀有期待。

可金博洋并没有立即答应，反而沉静下来为此认真考虑。不过接下来的事情打断了他的思考——他那只为了在麻瓜世界旅行不被麻瓜发现而特地准备的蓝色行李箱*忽然自己震动了起来，与地板相撞发出过大的声响，惊奇的是行李箱表面鼓了起来，像有什么暴躁的东西在里面动着。

伴随而来的是一声分贝过高的叫声，好像能覆盖住一百种动物的鸣叫，更可怕的是那声音大到仿佛自带攻击性，让羽生结弦感觉到头顶上的小吊灯在晃动着，下一秒他就看见金博洋瞬间站起来，着急地说道：“啊呀，到时间要喂它们了，都怪我差点忘了！”

话音刚落，金博洋便上前压住了不断跳起来的行李箱，安抚似的拍了拍，才转头向一脸不解的羽生结弦解释：“不好意思，我现在要去见我的伙伴们，能让我离开一会吗？”

羽生结弦了然，认为都是自己的错打扰了金博洋，他上前看着那只躁动不安的箱子，听得出里面不止一只动物的声音，想大概是施加了伸展空间的魔法才可能放得下。它看上去跟麻瓜用的东西一模一样，很难想象另有玄机。

尽管羽生结弦觉得金博洋可能不需要，但他还是问：“需要我帮忙吗？我想我应该为我的唐突而做点什么。”

“啊？”金博洋有些愣，他没想过羽生结弦会愿意帮忙喂养他的神奇动物，尤其是一个斯莱特林——似乎众巫师们普遍认为斯莱特林是最不受神奇动物欢迎的人，除了蛇，斯莱特林也不愿意去碰别的动物。可羽生结弦兴许总是不一样的，更何况他还是个傲罗，一个斯莱特林的傲罗——真让人难以置信大跌眼镜，这个惊人的话题可是持续了好几年，只有金博洋并不为此惊讶。

虽然在这方面自认为有着不为人知的默契，但金博洋还是一直觉得他不可能跟羽生结弦有什么交集，他们看上去毫无共同话题，有时候他还觉得自己总在围观斯莱特林和格兰芬多的世纪宿敌故事，赫奇帕奇像是注定的过路人。

只是……如果能稍微向羽生结弦展示自己的世界就好了……真的可以吗？

直到金博洋打开箱子一点点地往下走进里面，转身抬头看也一同跟进来的羽生结弦，才有着如梦初醒的感觉。

他们将自己塞进行李箱里，下面却是一片黑暗，金博洋轻轻握住了羽生结弦的手腕，说了句“别怕”后挥起魔杖。

“荧光闪烁。”

一点蓝色荧光从魔杖中冒出来，照亮了他们周围的环境，依旧是一片黑暗，金博洋带着羽生结弦边走边歉意道：“因为曾经在旅行中被人抢走了箱子，闯进这里差点盗走了东西，所以之后特地设置了不让别人轻易发现的障碍*，连我自己每次都要摸黑进来，实在不好意思啊。”

羽生结弦没有说话，竟没有拿出自己的魔杖照亮，也没有挣脱突然覆上来的温度，只是在黑暗中平稳地走着，沉默着感受金博洋握住他手腕的手，对方温热的手指轻轻贴在他的脉搏上，他想金博洋会发现吗，他的心跳蓦地比前一秒跳的快了些。

这还是第一次有人牵他的手腕……

与黑暗一同沉默着，两个人的呼吸都有一些乱。

金博洋魔杖的光为羽生结弦照亮着脚下的路，却总是照不到他们相碰的手和手腕，就好像不被光照到的话，这仿佛只是一个错觉。

这只是方便走路而已。羽生结弦在胡思乱想中逐渐镇定下来。

他并不知道金博洋在想什么，金博洋也不会在此刻显露出来自己的心情。金博洋表面上毫无波动，心里却在担心自己的手心太过紧张地出汗导致他没能牵手，快走到门的之前他才后知后觉地想起自己明明就可以撤除这个屏障让他们直接到目的地，可是，那就没法忽然勇敢地牵住羽生结弦的手了。

好吧。金博洋安慰自己想，就让他满足一会吧。

因为这种勇气总是缺席啊。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （以下来自《神奇动物在哪里》实体书，有删减）  
> *燕尾狗： 和一种猎狗极其相象，只是它有一条分叉的尾巴，差不多就是巫师培育出来的一种狗，因为它对巫师极其忠诚，可对麻瓜却凶残的很。任何巫师想申请饲养燕尾狗，都必须完成一道简单的测试，然后才可以从神奇生物管理控制司领取许可证。  
> 猫狸子： 是一种长得像猫的小动物，皮毛上有各种斑点，耳朵特别大，尾巴像狮子的尾巴。它很聪明，独来独往，偶尔也攻击人，可它一旦喜欢上哪个巫师，它就会成为他的一个了不起的宠物。由于猫狸子的外表非同寻常，容易引起麻瓜们的兴趣。因此要想拥有它，就必须先获得许可证。（与燕尾狗的情况一样。）  
> *蓝色行李箱：在《神奇动物在哪里》中，男主纽特拥有一个装着神奇动物的手提箱。设定时想来想去考虑过蛇皮袋（。）还是觉得箱子是最正常的（。）于是成了小天的蓝色行李箱，方便他去麻瓜世界寻找神奇动物。

**Author's Note:**

> *自设：M档案，魔法部魔法法律执行司傲罗办公室用来整理与黑巫师相关事件的案件集。  
> （以下来自维基百科）  
> *傲罗：是一批训练有素的精锐人员，专门负责调查涉及到黑魔法的犯罪事件，并逮捕或拘留黑巫师。  
> *不可饶恕咒包括杀戮咒（阿瓦达索命），钻心咒和夺魂咒，是极为残忍的黑魔法，通常被黑巫师使用。一旦对人使用，使用者将会在阿兹卡班（巫师监狱）终身监禁。傲罗办公室相当于法律行政部门，要将作案的黑巫师抓捕归案。  
> *O.W.L.证书，普通巫师等级考试 (Ordinary Wizarding Level)，通常被简称为O.W.L.考试 (O.W.L.)，是霍格沃茨魔法学校五年级学生需要参加的一种分科考试，特定科目所得到的成绩将确定学生是否能够继续学习这门课程。  
> *爱情魔药：一种让饮用者痴情或痴迷于给他药水的人的魔药。


End file.
